1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus which can perform data communication via a public line or the like, and a data communication method which uses such the data communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there has been widely known a facsimile apparatus as an equipment capable of receiving data via a public line.
Ordinarily, the facsimile apparatus receives image data representing an image, and outputs or prints all the received image data on a recording paper or sheet as visible images. Further, there has been known the facsimile apparatus which has a so-called memory substitute (or proxy) reception function in which the received image data are temporarily stored in a memory if there is no recording paper in the apparatus. Furthermore, there has been known the facsimile apparatus in which, even if the paper remains, memory reception has been previously set to store the received image data in the memory without outputting it on the recording paper.
However, e.g., in case of a long-time vacation, a total amount of the received data becomes remarkably large and thus consumption of the recording paper becomes large. In such a state, if the above-described memory substitute reception function is utilized, when the recording paper becomes empty, the received data is stored in the memory. However, such the stored data are not output or printed, whereby there is some fear that an operator does not find that the data has been received. Further, it is difficult to immediately know a receiver (i.e., destination) and contents of such the data. Furthermore, if the recording paper becomes empty, the large amount of the data have been stored in the memory. Therefore, even if the receiver of the data can be known, all the data stored in the memory must be output or printed to obtain target or objective data, whereby an operation becomes remarkably complicated.
On the other hand, even if all the data stored in the memory are not output or printed, only the image data concerning specific reception can be output by inputting a management number or the like. However, even in this case, there is some fear that the output data does not always correspond to the image data necessary for the receiver. For example, if the management number was erroneously input, unnecessary image data is output or printed.